Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, computerized watches, etc.) allow users to install applications from an application repository or other type of digital distribution platform for delivering computing software to computing devices. In some examples, a computing device may present a graphical user interface (GUI) of an application repository from which a user can provide inputs to browse or search for a software application that is available for installation on one or more devices. Through many interactions with the GUI overtime, a user can easily cause a computing device to install many applications.
Once installed, however, many applications are not used very often beyond a user's initial interactions with the application. For instance, an application may not be used frequently if the application has limited functionality or is difficult to use. An application that is installed on the computing device and is used infrequently may nevertheless utilize the resources of the computing device (e.g., non-volatile memory, volatile memory, processor time, etc.), which may reduce the performance of the computing device.